When Family Turns
by SquishyBread
Summary: Angel Wilde is the first of 5 children of Nick and Judy Wilde. Angel and Nick live their lives peacefully until Angel is assigned to Nick's 'unorthodox' team made of snipers for the ZPD. Sequel to 'The Life of Nick and Judy'.
1. Chapter 1

Angel had gone for a run when she had gotten home. All the information about her dad was swimming through her head. She needed somewhere to her own thoughts. The only place she could do that was when she was running or swimming. Unlike her parents, who both enjoyed swimming more than running, Angel enjoyed running more. Angel had a talent for it that was only rivaled by her brother, Richard. She was 3 hundredths of a second slower than him, but her mile rivaled that of most Cheetahs. Actually, 98% of adult cheetahs. Her mile was 4 minutes 17 seconds. Her goal was to beat Benjamin's top mile, which was 3 minutes 48 seconds. She sighed. She had reached the park. She was three miles away, but no more than 15 minutes away. She walked into the entrance of the park. It had trails all throughout the park, and it was a square mile, so she had room to run. She sighed she pulled out her earbuds and put them in. She listened to Gazelle. She was retired now, but she loved her as a child. Then, her music changed to her ringtone and she felt her phone buzz. It was her father. She declined the call. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She began to run again. She ran for 20 minutes. She lapped the park 3 times before she stopped. She saw a short, dark and light grey fox sitting on a bench. She sighed.

"The hell are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Dad's worried about you," Richard said.

"Don't care," Angel said, starting up again. Next thing she knew, Richard was jogging at her side. There, she could see him better. He had his father's build. The only thing different was his coloration. He had his mother's colors.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Not in the mood," Judy said. Her music changed to her ringtone and her phone buzzed again. She angrily sighed and pulled out her phone. It was her mother. She sighed. It wasn't who she was expecting.

"Hello?" Angel asked.

"I'm so sorry. Angel. Come home," she heard her mom say.

"I can explain. I'm sorry," she heard her dad say in the background.

"Nick! Get the fuck out!" Angel's mom yelled.

"I'm good. I don't want to be around him," Angel replied.

"Abigail. Please," Her mom say. Angel hadn't heard her birth name in 8 years. News spread fast between her teachers that she went by Angel and dreaded it when somebody called her something else. "I'll get your father out for a while."

"Okay. Be home in 15," Angel said. She hung up. Richard smiled the signature "Wilde smile", which was similar to her father's smirk. He bared his buck teeth and canines. That was the one thing every Wilde child had in common.

"C'mon Richey," Angel said, smirking. "Race you home."

"K, Abi. Your on. The usual bet?" Richard said. Richard hated the nickname her mother gave him, but he didn't dare call Angel 'Abigail'. He thought Angel was going to kill him last time he said it, 8 years ago.

"Nah. Let's put some real money on this," Angel said, pulling out a wad of cash from her wallet. "That's 200. Can you match?"

"Hell yeah, I can," Richard said. He pulled out his wallet. All of his money was crumpled, unlike Angel's clean, crisp 20s. But it was all there. They counted their money in front of each other.

"Where's the finish line? Elevator or front doors?" Richard asked.

"Let's say, kitchen counter," Angel said. They shook hands and jogged out of the park. They waited at the stoplight. "When the walk symbol appears. Not the red light. Understand?"

"Yeah," she heard Richard say. Angel sighed. She could take the main road all the way down, or she could take the small roads. She decided on the small roads, because there were many large buildings on this road and it was 4:58. The walk symbol appeared just as it became 5:00. Angel ran across and turned the corner. There were no cars yet. She jaywalked across to the other side. She turned around and saw her brother get caught in the crowd filing out of an office building. She ran the back roads all the way there. She had 4 stoplights, while her brother only had 1. But she felt confident. And luck seemed to be on her side. Every crosswalk was already going. She got to the final crossing point and she saw her brother down the road waiting for his. Theirs changed at the same time, but Angel had more to run. She got in the lobby to see the elevator doors closing. She bursted into the stairway and sprinted up the stairs. She had 84 floors to go. She took them in massive bounds. She also let her momentum carry her into the walls and she put up her feet and springed off of the walls. She prayed the elevator had to make a lot of stops. She reached the top and her lungs were burning. She put in her key to the door and came running in. She skidded into the kitchen and saw a grey flash before it flew out of her view.

"Damn it," Angel explained.

"What's wrong? Did I get the wrong toppings. I thought you liked them," Judy said. Angel's eyes widened. She turned to the figure and saw her mother eating a slice of pizza.

Judy squinted at her daughter. "How much?"

"200. We grounded?" Angel asked. Judy laughed.

"Grounded? You guys are old enough to make your own choices. Atta Girl," Judy said, giving Angel a high five. Angel grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down with her mother. She took a few bites as she heard the elevator doors open. She gave Richard the 'Wilde smile' when he walked in.

"Hey, sis. So," Richard started.

"She told me. Pay up," Judy said through a full mouth. Richard sighed and pulled out a hundred dollars and handed Angel it. "All of it."

"Whatever she said to you is a lie. You can't honestly think I would agree to that much," Richard said.

"Angel. Tell me the truth. Did you bet $200?" Judy said.

"I'll let him tell you," Angel said. She pulled out a carrot pen and played it back.

"Nah. Let's put some real money on this," Angel said. There was a pause. "That's 200. Can you match?"

"Hell yeah, I can." Richard said, with the recording ending.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," Angel said, pointing the pen at her brother. "Boom." Judy choked on her piece of pizza, she was laughing so hard. Angel did the heimlich maneuver on her.

"You got hustled, bud. Welcome to the club," Nick said walking in. Angel went very quiet.

"Nick! What did I tell you?!" Judy asked very angrily.

"I love you are fighting my fights, but don't here. It won't work," Nick said. "Angel, I ask for 30 minutes. Please," Nick pleaded.

"Okay. Now I need to know," Richard said.

"Not now," all three said. "Run along," Nick added. Richard left the kitchen. "Come along," Nick said. Taking the other way out of the kitchen. Angel followed. Nick and her went out to the staircase that Angel came in 10 minutes earlier. He instead climbed the stairs up to a locked door. Nick pulled out a key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. It turned and clicked. Nick opened the door and walked onto the roof. Nick slid an old mattress from under some cardboard boxes and a tarp. He laid it out onto the gravelly rooftop. He plopped down onto his back on it and invited Angel to lay next to him. Angel joined her father.

"Look. I want you to know. I didn't always want to keep this a secret from you. I never got the courage to tell you guys. Remember that feeling you felt when you asked Andrew to the girls ask boys dance?" Nick asked. "Now multiply that feeling by 5. That's how I felt every time I got close to telling you guys. You worried about him not feeling the way you felt for him. I felt like not only would you not like me, but you would be scared of me. I want you to know that Angel."

"Thanks. Please don't try to bring my boyfriend into this, though, Dad." Angel replied. Nick chuckled.

"Okay, sweety. I'll try. But honestly, I think you couldn't have made a better choice," Nic said.

"And Dad," Angel said.

"Hmm?" Nick replied.

"You don't need to hide the arm from me. It doesn't scare me. It's really badass. Just wanted you to know," Angel replied, smiling.

"Anything I need to know, sweet pea?" Nick asked.

"I slept with Andrew," Angel said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Nick exclaimed. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!"

"Calm down, calm down. It's a prank, and a test," Angel said.

"Jesus. Tell me your mother isn't in on this," Nick said. Angel laughed.

"She was the one who suggested it." Angel replied.

"Damn. I was hoping your mother would forgive me for me spiking her coffee," Nick said.

"She literally had to go to the bathroom so bad. There was only one woman's bathroom that wasn't being cleaned, dad. What did you expect?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. A peaceful solution?" Nick asked. "And what was that a test over?"

"If you meant what you said about not going ballistic," Angel replied. Nick sighed.

"Let's go. I'm kind of pissed," Nick said.

"At me?" Angel asked.

"Not you," Nick said. He locked the door to the roof and walked into the penthouse. "Not cool, Judy! So not cool!" He yelled. He heard laughing from the living room. He and Angel walked into the living room to find Judy, Richard, Scarlet and Lucy all playing The Call of War: Blackrats 3. They were playing split screen on the living room TV. Judy had paused the game. They were all laughing so hard. "What the hell?"

"Did you set up the camera?" Judy asked in between laughing fits. Angel tossed Scarlet a camera. She made sure to crop off the parts on both ends, first though. She didn't want her to see anything her dad didn't want to explain yet.

"You sly fox," Nick said.

"I'm going to go take this off the camera," Scarlet said.

"I'm going to go pack," Lucy said.

"Well. You guys want in? It's zomrats. It'll be like old times," Judy said.

"Sure," Nick said.

"What round are you guys on?" Angel asked.

"72 on Hard," Richard replied. Nick and Angel traded after 5 minutes. Nick liked a supportive build while Angel liked an offensive build. The group played for two hours. Around round 150, Angel ran out of ammo and the left flank fell. Judy went to help and the center fell. They all fell back to Nick's flank, but they got surrounded and got destroyed. Then, Nick and Judy walked up to their room, Angel to her room and Richard to his. They all got on their computers, put on their mics, and played Payout 2, a game Nick and Judy didn't like the younger kids playing. They all did heists and missions with each other. To Judy, it felt good to be on the other side of the law. She was a big fan of the game. She was the squad leader and ammo carrier. Nick was the sniper and healer. Angel was the assassin and jammer. Richard was the tank and demolition guy. They each had their favorite heist as well. Angel liked 'The Train', where you rob a train. Richard liked doing 'Furington Breakout', where they had to free a fellow robber. Nick liked 'Firecommencers', a mission where you had to destroy a gang's weapons and burn their money. Judy liked the 'Massive Bank', where you robbed the oldest bank in Zootopia. They went with 'Firecommencers', 'Massive Bank' and 'Furington Breakout'. They played all the missions on Single Down, the hardest difficulty. Nick was the highest level of the group and the richest. He was generation 5 level 100 and he had $1 trillion. He always spent the money to start the missions and get the bonuses, but he wasn't the boss. Judy was by far the lowest level and the poorest, but she was the smartest of the group. She was not originally the leader, but her ability to see 5 minutes ahead managed to be a big help. And Nick soon promoted her to leader. Nick was good at memorizing the patterns of police he saw, but Judy knew the cop's abilities, stats, what to hit him with, where to hit him, etc. She also memorized what police units would come and when.

"Dad. I need cover," Richard said.

"I've got you bud," Nick said.

"How are the bags coming, Angel?" Judy asked.

"I need some help. Mom, what if you fall back and help with bags and Dad and Richard move up?" Angel asked. "I can't get this done in 4 minutes. There are too many."

"If you can bring them to me, I can drop them in the elevator. Nick, fall back to the back wall. Richard, take the main lobby," Judy said.

"I'm getting eaten alive down here. Can you help?" Richard asked. "Oh crap. I'm downed. I would love your help if you can."

"Mom, cover me. I need 10 seconds. Think you can do that?" Angel said.

"No, let me. I'm the healer. I also have more armor than you, Angel," Nick said. He slid behind cover and began to revive Richard. A tank walked in front of him.

"Oh shit. I can't shoot him. I need help," Nick said. The enemy was staring down at Nick as he reloaded his heavy machinegun. Nick continued to revive Richard. If Richard went into custody, he wouldn't come out. He had killed too many civilians. Suddenly, the massive enemy turned around and received several shots to the face. He didn't go down, but his protective face mask flew off. Nick revived Richard and put one in the enemy's face. He dropped like a stone. Then he saw. Angel had been put into custody.

"Well, I made a sacrifice. Hopefully not a big one," Angel said.

"There is a massive group of enemies running towards Nick and Richard," Judy said. Then, Richard peeked over his cover holding an RPG. He killed the entire group in one shot. Nick laughed.

"What group?" Richard asked.

"Alright. I've been negotiated for a trade of a hostage. Trade me," Angel said. Her character popped back into existence. She helped load the bags into the van. They successfully robbed the bank. Nick checked his watch. It was 10:34.

"So Nick, did we beat our record of those three missions?" Angel asked.

"What was our old record?" Nick asked.

"3 hours, 17 minutes," Judy said. Nick laughed.

"I think shaving 47 minutes off of our top time is a cause for celebration. Don't you guys?" Nick asked. Cheering came from the mics. Ten minutes later, Nick had a glass of scotch in his paw. Judy had a glass of wine. Angel and Richard both had white sparkling grape juice. They clinked their glasses. Scarlet and Lucy were both at a sleepover, and Jackson was at a another at his friends place. It was rare for the older kids and the adults to have the penthouse alone. Angel nudged her dad.

"Okay. Here it goes. Richard. Your sister and I were talking on the roof earlier. You have a right to know. I…" Nick started. "It's better if I show you." Nick squeezed his arm, twisted it, pushed it, and twisted again. His arm popped off. Richard went wide eyed.

"How'd it happen?" Richard asked.

"You know the shot I made before Angel was born," Nick asked. He nodded. "It happened just after that."

"Umm. Okay. Wow. That's pretty badass, you know," Richard said.

Nick spent the better part of the next 20 minutes explaining it.

"Hey, um Nick. I have a request for you. We don't have a sniper unit but we need one. Badly. You would be the head of it. You would scope out places for your people to take shots. The rifles are quite advanced, now. You can see where your squad member are looking with a line. The scopes are all electronic, but you can take off your electronic scope and replace it with a normal one in the case of an EMP. You wouldn't be an officer, you would be a civilian HOS," Judy asked. Nick turned his head. "That's head of squad."

"Ah. Well. Sure. I need a training range. 2000 yards. At least. I also need full rights to pick and decline anyone you send my way," Nick said.

"Sure. Deal," Judy said. Nick smiled and polished off his glass.

Nick hopped into the passenger seat of the cruiser. The drive to work was plain and uneventful. When Nick walked in, he noticed many changes. Nick walked into the mess hall and sat in the back corner. He hung his head low and tipped his hat over the top of his head. The officers filed in. He heard the chanting start and die down.

"Alright. Today, we have a few announcements. We have a new recruit today. Our second ever fox. Who cares?" Judy said. The fox nervously laughed.

"You know, Chief, you should be kinder to recruits. You remember how you and I both were." Nick said.

"Shut it, Wilde," Judy said. Many new officers stood and saluted to him. The older ones clapped.

"Told you guys I'd be back," Nick said. "But this time," Nick waved his prosthetic.

"I said Shut It, Wilde," Judy said sternly. Nick sat in the chair and put his feet up in an empty chair. "We have a new squad forming. Mr. Wilde."

"Ah, yes. The ERS stands for elite riflemammal squad. You all know about my famous shots that I made back 18 and a half years ago. I am going to lead a squad to assist in any necessary missions. Now, I am handing out some pieces of paper. Each has a number written in the top corner. Remember your number. Now, write your most accurate shot you have ever made and the make and model of the weapon. And put it in my hat. He passed it around and it filled up. He started reading numbers and saying if they can stay or not. "17, stay. 2, you are free to go. 14. Holy shit, 14. Stay. I need to talk to you," Nick said. Nick continued through the list. He had a half dozen mammals at his disposal.

"Now. Who said that they made a 2000 yard shot with a Zootopian Accuracy in the black?" The new recruit nervously stepped forward.

"That was me, sir," he said.

"What's your name, rookie?" Nick asked.

"Wilde. Jason Wilde," the fox said.

"My resources say you are dead in a fire 17 years ago. How is this possible?" Nick said.

"Why were you researching me?" Wilde asked.

"Because you are my biological half brother. That's why," Nick said. "Anyways, you used a Zootopian Accuracy. Tough gun to come by. How'd you get it?"

"My-or our father gave it to me," Jason replied.

"Is it registered?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Jason replied.

"Good. You can use it if you want. Same goes for all of you. If your rifle is registered, you may use it. I want you all to meet me at this address in one hour," Nick said, slapping a piece of paper on the table. Nick walked out of the room.

Nick got a ride from Judy over to the range. It was in a deserted area of savanna central. The place had a main building, along with the range. Soon, everyone arrived.

"Good," Nick said, clapping his hands together. "Now. You are on the team if you pass."

"What are the payment differences, here, sir. Just curious," a female water buffalo said.

"What's your name? I swear I know you," Nick said.

"Christina Bogo," the buffalo replied. "You saved my life 18 years ago. From the bombing in the ZPD."

"Ah. Yes. I remember now," Nick said. "Delgato, I know you. Grizzoly, I know you. Ms.?" Nick started.

"Henrietta Lemur," a lemur replied.

"It's a pleasure," Nick said. "Well. Let's get started."

17 Weeks Later

Nick was briefing his squad on their training that day when his phone began to buzz. "It's the chief. Gotta take this." Nick answered his phone. "Wilde."

"I sent another down to you. She's cleared. She aced the academy in 12 weeks." Judy said. "She'll give you an access code."

"Okay. Wait until she gives me the access code. Understood. Bye," Nick said. "We are getting a new member. When she shows up, ask for the identification code. This is it. Don't let her in otherwise. I have to go grab more targets. They are a pain in the ass."

"Okay. Got you, boss," Henrietta said. Nick went out the door and went to the pickup. He hopped in and buckled up. The more he thought about it, the more he realized about her. Angel also cleared the academy in 12 weeks. Nick thought it would be Angel's friend Lily. They made their way through the academy together. Nick was told she was one hell of a shot.

"Thank you. Come again, the cashier said to Nick. Nick brought the targets out to the bed of the pickup. He drove off. He pulled into the parking lot of the range. He opened the door and called out to the team.

"Form up! I say we have a little shoot off with our new recruit. Where is Lily?"

"Precinct 5, boss. You got stuck with me," Angel said, sliding down the ladder to the second floor.

"Oh hell no. I'm not doing this with two family members. Nope," Nick said.

"Chief's word. That's what goes," Angel said.

"Alright. Squad, listen up. You may be the best at long range, but you have to be good in hand to hand. Angel, I win, you leave. You win, you stay. Be lucky. If you decline, I can pull a card in the agreement and you will be gone. Hand to hand," Nick said.

"Fine. You said hand to hand. Lose the steel reinforced prosthetic," Angel replied. Nick tossed Angel the knife on his belt.

"Fair?" Nick asked.

"Fair." Angel said.

"Fight." Nick said. Nick started offensive. He attempted a superman punch, but Angel easily dodged it. Nick turned it into the roll. He tried at Angel's feet. Angel knew he was teasing. She stomped on his tail as he rolled away. He yelped. Nick bared his teeth. He waited patiently for Angel to make a move. She aimed a punch at Nick, but he lazily blocked it and countered. Angel groaned. It was right in the stomach. Angel aimed another punch but aimed high intentionally. Nick grabbed it and began to flip her over his back. Angel kicked him in the back of the knees. She stood behind him and grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. She held the knife to his throat.

"Uncle," Nick said.

"That's what I thought, Dad," Angel said. "Who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about the wait. I got focused on a future chapter. It'll be to you guys soon.**

23:47 (Day 1)

Angel heard sirens behind her. She and Nick sprinted into an alleyway. She pulled out her phone. It began to ring. Angel picked up. The police car passed by.

"I believe you, 100%. Where are you, Angel?" Judy asked.

"Mom. I'm not willing to disclose that. I have no way of trusting you," Angel replied.

"I have your exact location pinged on my GPS. This is the one thing the ZPD doesn't know about," Judy said.

"Alright. Come and get us," Angel said.

06:21 (Day 1)

Nick handed Angel his rifle.

"Hit the target. It's 1500 yards out. 5 shots. Your target is the one on the left," Nick said. The entire squad carefully watched Angel. She was challenging Delgato to a shootout. Delgato was the best at long range. Angel squeezed the trigger. Then again. She squeezed it 5 times in total. Nick hit a button to bring the targets back. It was going to take a while though. "Squad. We have a mission. There is to be a meeting between the assistant Chief and the mayor. Due to the recent assassination attempts, we will be working in coordination with the ZBI and ZIA. They don't take us seriously enough. Let's show them we are a force."

"I don't think we need to prove ourselves. Angel has it covered," Lemur replied. Nick turned to the targets.

"So, I just shattered your record, sir," Angel said. The target had 5 shots all in the dead center.

12:30 (Day 1)

"Alright. Lunch. Everyone pack into the van when you are done," Nick called. Angel sat in the corner of the mess hall. She ate a cricket and lettuce sandwich. She pulled out a gnaw stick. She had both her parent's teeth and bunnies had to chew on something tough to prevent their teeth from growing out of control. She was told it would stop in her early 20's, though. Angel started to gnaw on it. She hated the taste. It always made her gag. Then, her father walked over.

"Hey, boss," Angel started. Nick put his paws up.

"I'm addressing you as your father," Nick replied.

"Okay. What's up, Dad?" Angel asked.

"Hey. I want you to know. Due to your argument with the mayor, you will not be receiving a weapon. You will, however, be my spotter," Nick said. Angel didn't like not having a weapon, but she knew it was a safety precaution. She had an argument with the mayor a few weeks ago about fair rights for animal hybrids. Angel may or may not have threatened the mayor. To be fair though, the mayor threatened to have all hybrids executed. Angel sighed.

"I don't see how she gets away with threatening to execute all hybrids, and I don't get away with threatening to fight her," Angel said as Nick sighed.

"Baby, this city is corrupt. This whole fucking country is corrupt, for crying out loud," Nick said. "Don't let this mission define you. Let your whole life define you."

"Thanks, Dad," Angel replied. Nick stood up and kissed her on the top of her head.

"No problem, sweetheart. I'm here for you," Nick said. "Alright! Lunch is over! Get in the van!" Nick called. The mammals filed out of the mess hall into the parking lot. Angel had rights to passenger, as she was the tallest and the back seats were extremely uncomfortable. She couldn't even fit back there. Nick drove them to the meeting location. They arrived and Nick scoped out positions. He ordered his team left and right. He had a bad feeling the shot, if attempted, would be a long one. He positioned people as far away as 1300 yards. Nick and Angel walked up to a position.

16:50 (Day 1)

They had been staking out for four hours now. Angel and Nick had started to take turns waiting for any sign of life besides the other squad mates and the patrolling ZIA and ZBI groups. Then, the assistant Chief arrived. The squads all fell into cover. Every single mammal was where they needed to be. After another 10 minutes, the mayor arrived. They shook paws in the middle of the courtyard. Nick called Angel over. They both used their electronic binoculars. Then, their coms and binoculars went dead.

"That was an EMP," Nick said. They pulled out their glass binoculars.

"Tell me that was a coincidence," Angel said.

"We wish," Nick replied.

They watched as they talked for 10 minutes. Suddenly, though, Nick and Angel heard a pop. To their horror, the Assistant Chief dropped. He had a gaping hole in his forehead. It came from the room next to them. Nick pulled out a pistol and sprinted to the door. He ran into the next room from where the sound came from. They both approached the open window. They looked out. They were on the second floor, but they had a clear view of the courtyard. Then, they turned and saw Grizz holding a suppressed rifle and a suppressed pistol, aimed at the two. Nick grabbed Angel and they jumped out the window. Angel heard two shots fired and felt a pain in her arm. They slammed on top of a car. They both limped away.

20:00-21:00 (Day 1)

"Fuck!" Angel yelled.

"Angel! Someone will hear us!" Nick said sternly. He handed Angel a metal rod. "Bite down on this. I can't do much better." Angel bit down hard on the rod. Nick continued to sew up her arm. Angel knew it was necessary, but she didn't want the alcohol. Her dad applied generous amounts to the wound. Luckily, the bullet went all the way through. Her father hadn't been so lucky. He had a bullet two thirds of the way into his thigh. Angel winced as Nick finished it off.

"All done?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. Me next," Nick said. Nick laid on his stomach. He pulled a pair of tweezers from his pocket. "Here. You'll need these."

"Here. You'll need this," Angel said, pulling out a can of whipped cream.

"The hell is that for?" Nick asked as Angel emptied the van of the cream and started to do another. And another.

"The leftover air will knock you out. Breath as much as you can. Once you get lightheaded, it will only require a bit more," Angel said.

"I'm not going to question how you know that, even though I remember a few years ago when your brother was out for an hour and your mother was worried because we couldn't wake him up," Nick replied. Angel chuckled.

"That was his decision. He did it without any influence from me. I'm just the only one who put two and two together about the several cans of whipped cream," Angel replied, still laughing. Nick started the last can as Angel turned away, but she heard it stop about five seconds in. Her father was lying there with a can of whipped cream hanging out of his mouth. Angel noted that Nick looked like he was passed out, drunk. Angel went to work. She applied a large amount of alcohol to the wound. She pulled the tweezers out and aimed for the bullet. She felt like she was playing that one board game she played when she was a kid. She knew that since her father made it this far, the bullet didn't hit any major arteries, but Angel knew fox biology decently enough, and she knew the bullet missed an artery by no more than one centimeter. She was thrilled Grizz managed to miss their torsos. Angel applied more alcohol and started stitching up the wound after sterilizing the needle. Nick and Angel both had A positive, but she didn't want to risk it. Angel sat down. Nick was in the best condition she could put him in. She lied her head back and sighed. It had been a long day.

00:14 (Day 2)

Judy had heard a lot of rumors about what happened down there, but the only way she was going to get the truth was from Nick and Angel. She honestly believed that Nick and Angel weren't the monsters that Grizz said they were. She thought that Grizz wasn't telling the truth. Or, at least, all of it. She, however wasn't going to be able to help Nick and Angel in court, as she wasn't there. The jury likely would believe a high ranking ZNCIS and ex marine over a rookie police officer and a police asset. Especially, as they were father and daughter. Strength is not always in numbers. Judy pulled into an alleyway. She knew if she was spotted, she would be tried for conspiring with terrorists. She didn't see anybody. She searched the entire alleyway with a flashlight. Then, she saw a symbol with a can of spray paint next to it. It was a lioness tackling a gazelle. Judy knew Nick's brother was dead. Then, she saw a ladder next to it. She climbed the ladder. Next thing she knew, her daughter's arms were locked around her. Judy hugged her back.

"Mom. God. What have we gotten into?" Angel asked.

"I want an explication," Judy said. Nick walked over.

"We were scoping out the meeting when we heard a suppressed shot come from the next room," Nick said. "We went over to investigate, and Grizz was holding a suppressed long range sniper."

"I would love to help, but I'm not on the case. I get about twice as much information as the press. That's it. Stupid rule about family members," Judy said. "So far, all they've told me is that you guys escaped, you both were shot, and one sniper round was discovered. So if you-"

"Wait!" Nick exclaimed. "What was the last part you said?"

"One sniper round was discovered. What does that have to do with anything?" Judy asked.

"My sniper requires a specific, custom made round. No other weapon in the world uses it. I can only get them at one place, for crying out loud," Nick said, jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes, Nick!" Judy exclaimed. She hugged Nick.

"Mom. I have a theory. If I'm caught, we can walk free. If not, and I'm right, I can take down the head of the Zootopian crime syndicate," Angel said.

02:43 (Day 2)

Judy sighed as she walked into the penthouse. She smelled the lingering smell of supreme pizza. She gave Richard a couple 20's for pizza, as she knew she, Angel, and Nick would be out late with paperwork. She walked over to the fridge. She opened it and found the kids got her a small, vegetarian pizza. She warmed it up in the oven. She devoured the first slice in a mere few seconds. She took the time to savor her next slice. She finished her pizza and went upstairs. She walked past the second floor. Angel's room was the only one on that floor. Nick and Judy wanted her to have the privacy. Angel was not a highly social animal. She took mostly after her father. The rest didn't mind. The next floor had the twin's rooms as well as Jackson's. Judy silently slipped into Scarlet's room. Judy may have been in her 50's, but she was still the stealthiest mammal in her family. She dodged the scattered clothes and other things. She grabbed Scarlet's phone and put her finger on the home button. Nick had installed it on their phones without them knowing. She also wrote a note on a sticky note and put it on her phone. She silently crept out of the room. She went over to Lucy's room. There, she saw a light orange colored bunny laying on the bed, without any covers, with a damp towel on her head, and the fan turning overhead. Judy figured she had a migraine. She got them every other week or so. Judy repeated the process with Lucy as she did with Scarlet, except Judy didn't have to dodge anything. She walked down the hall to Jackson's room. She opened the door to see him in his bed reading. She wasn't surprised, as the only thing that he got from his father was his natural nocturnalness. Angel was the only other kid with the ability to go through the night, but she could sort of pick and chose when and which one. Judy sighed.

"You should be in bed," Judy said.

"It's 2:48. I still have 12 minutes, mom," Jackson said.

"Well, that is if you had school later," Judy said.

"Why was it-" Jackson started.

"I'll explain in the morning," Judy said. "Stay up as late as you want. You can sleep in. Just, try to be up before noon," Judy said. She knew that was a fat chance, but she tried. Jackson couldn't get out of his nocturnal ways, so Nick and Judy decided that he would be able to go to bed when he got home for a majority of his sleep, wake up, do everything he needed, and then get 3 hours before school. Nick and Judy thought the scheduling was awkward, but it worked for Jackson. He always was rested, never slept in class, rarely needed help on homework, and got near perfect marks. So, he got to keep his schedule. Nick had volunteered to help Jackson if he needed it, being a fellow nocturnal mammal, but Nick had been asked for help enough times to count on one hand. He also wasn't afraid of cutting off fingers. Judy kissed Jackson and went upstairs. The top floor had the master bedroom, Richard's room and the guest bedroom. She slipped into Richard's room. The lights were off and the curtains are shut. The only reason she made it through the other rooms was because of the moonlight. She walked slowly over to where she thought the bed was. She was completely silent. Judy couldn't hear anything besides the steady rhythm of her own heartbeat. She searched for her oldest son's phone, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Looking for this?" she heard a voice ask from across the pitch black room. Judy jumped three feet.

"Damn it, Richard! You scared the- Wait. What the hell are you doing up?!" Judy asked sternly. Richard turned on the light switch. He tossed her his phone.

"Sorry. I was getting some shut eye. The alarm is already off, by the way," Richard said as Judy opened his phone.

"You still didn't answer my question," Judy said.

"The news is spreading like wildfire on the internet. The Zootopian Times already has 5 million views on their article," Richard replied. "I've never had to deal with a city day of mourning, but it has already been announced."

"So. How much does the Times say about it?" Judy asked.

"Nothing much. Just that he was killed with a long range rifle, there are two suspects. Where's Dad and Angel?" Richard asked.

"They are looking for the killer," Judy replied.

"Oh. Why aren't you with the ZPD looking for the snipers?" Richard asked. "Wait. Mom. You said killer. Not killers. Say the ZPD and Dad and Angel are not looking for different mammals." Judy was silent. "God. Mom. You know they wouldn't do something like this."

"I know. But, there is this one fucking grizzly bear that says otherwise. He's a high ranking ZNCIS member, so his argument will be believed by a jury. Not a rookie police officer and a police asset," Judy replied. "And it's not like we can go and look at the camera footage. There was an EMP. You don't happen to have any ideas, do you?"

"I would have to inspect the cameras, but it's possible that they stopped transmitting, but they may still be recording. It just depends on the type of EMP. Just a chance," Richard said. Judy thanked him and walked out of the room. She walked into her room. She laid down on her bed and started to go to sleep. Before she was asleep, though, a thought crossed her mind. What if Nick and Angel were guilty? What if they did kill the Assistant Chief? A tear rolled down her face.

04:21 (Day 2)

"You're sure about this? If you're wrong, we will be tried for breaking and entering," Nick said.

"I'm positive. The job had to be an inside one. It's either the squad or the mayor. Nobody else knew our location," Angel replied. Nick and Angel carefully screwed off the ventilation cover. They crawled in. It provided enough room for Nick to crouch, but Angel had to crawl. They made their way to the elevator shaft. They figured they could ride it to the top floor. About halfway, they both laid down and stretched. They had no clue it would be this much work. Nick was in front of Angel most of the way, but she didn't mind. Nick handed her a mic when they got on top of the elevator.

"What's this for?" Angel asked.

"It's better if we have more than one angle on them," Nick said. They waited until the elevator went up. The weird thing was, there was nobody in the elevator. They unscrewed the plate and placed it on the elevator. They came to the turn to the office. She saw a laser grid.

"Motion sensors," Angel said. A very loud static came over their mics.

"What's your favorite pie?" a deep, unrecognizable voice asked. Nick chuckled.

"Blueberry. Your's?" Nick asked.

"Pumpkin. Good to talk," the voice said.

"Thanks, Richard. We're kind of stuck. Can you help?" Nick asked.

"Wait. That's Richard?" Angel asked. They heard more static. Then, Richard was back, in his own voice.

"Yep. Give me a sec, Dad. Where are you?"

"By the mayor's office. Air Duct… 7A," Nick replied, looking at a map. Suddenly, the grid went offline. Angel crawled through.

"Hey. Angel. Do you still have that flashdrive I gave you?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" Angel asked.

"Plug it into your pen. It will send all of the data it receives to my computer," Richard said.

"You programmed my flashdrive to send you all of my data?" Angel asked.

"I was going to use it as blackmail. But, I might as well help you out since I have the chance," Richard said.

"Well. I hate to say it, but you're right. I might as well use it," Angel screwed off the cover and lept into the office. She took a piece of tape and taped the button down. She taped it under the desk. She scrambled up a cabinet and back into the air duct.

"Please, don't do that again," Nick said.

"Alright. I just made both of your guy's phones untraceable. You can turn them on," Richard said. They both turned their phones on and looked at them. All those missed calls and texts from her friends, Angel thought. She didn't have time, though. They started to record. They moved their phones to two opposing covers. Richard was downloading the videos from the phones.

"I'm reading all the data clearly," Richard said. Then, suddenly, the door swung open. 04:45. Right on time.

"It was sloppy. You didn't get them. You did a third of what I payed you for," Mayor Longhorn said.

"Like you could have done a better job. I executed Fang perfectly. It's the Wildes I didn't get. Still, the ZPD, ZIA and ZBI are looking for them. There is no way they escape," Grizz said.

"I still like the idea about killing the family," Longhorn said.

"On that note, my assassin is outside the building now," Grizz said.

"Go! Tell your mother! Tell her Delta, November, Kilo, Mike, Echo, Foxtrot! Get the kids upstairs! Hurry!" Nick said as quietly but urgently as he could.

Judy was peacefully sleeping when she heard a bang. She groggily woke up to Richard shaking her awake.

"Richard. I swear to god. We better be in danger," Judy said.

"Delta, November, Kilo, Mike, Echo, umm… Foxtrot," Richard said.

"You've been talking to your father?!" Judy asked.

"Grizz sent an assassin. He's outside," Richard said.

"Fuck. Run and get them awake. Go," Judy said. She started putting the code into the gun safe. She heard Richard yell at the kids and heard the kids coming upstairs.

"Alright. You three, lock yourselves in my closet," Judy said.

"And me?" Richard asked. Judy tossed him his father's shotgun and several shells.

"Know how to use one?" Judy asked. Richard reloaded the 12 gauge with scary speed. She had never seen anybody ever reload a shotgun with that sort of speed.

"Yeah," Richard replied. They heard the elevator door open. Judy looked over the balcony and a shot flew past her head. She kneeled next to Richard. She would go out protecting her kids. They saw a weasel come around the corner. Judy fired three shots in the time it took Richard to fire one. She saw what he was doing. He wanted her to be reloading when he wasn't and vice versa. Another clip came flying at them. They had both dodged to other sides of the hall. Judy managed to grab cover in a doorway. She nodded at Richard. She provided cover as he moved to the back of the hall. She was expecting Richard to come to the cover in front of her. She was forced into cover by another clip. She heard him start to reload. She moved forward, but she heard something she wasn't expecting.

"Drop. It," she heard Richard say.

"I'ld listen to him. I'm tied to the law. He isn't," Judy said, appearing around the corner. The weasel dropped his gun. He reached for his side and, in one swift motion, grabbed and pulled the pin on a frag grenade. Judy shot him in the head. However, Richard scooped up the grenade and ran. He sprinted into his room. Judy ran after him, but by the time she caught up to him, his window was open and she heard an explosion.

"Richard!" Judy yelled.

"I'm alright! I need a hand, though!" Richard yelled back. Judy looked up from sobbing into her hands to 3 claws holding onto the window frame. Judy ran over and grabbed Richard's arm. She tugged and brought him inside.

"I need a new window," Richard said. Judy laughed.

"That's reinforced glass. How did you manage to break it?" Judy asked.

"Hell if I know," Richard said. "Oh. Here." He turned on the volume of Nick an Angel's coms.

"Nick? Angel?" Judy asked.

"We're here, babe. The hell happened? We heard what sounded like a firefight, glass shattering, an explosion, screaming, sobbing, and a happy reunion," Nick said.

"That's pretty accurate," Richard said. "I'm going to go get the kids. You two can talk." Richard left the room and closed the door.

"I've got enough to put Grizz away," Judy said.

"We've got enough to put Grizz and Longhorn away. We also can prove our innocence," Nick replied.

"Things never change. You always have done more work-" Judy started sexually.

"JESUS CHRIST, MOM! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Angel yelled. The two mammals had left the room, and there was no one to hear them.

"Oh. Shit. Sorry. I forgot you were there," Judy said. Angel crawled out of the ventilation shaft with Nick. They were free mammals. Nick passed Angel a pair of handcuffs. They flashed their badges at the reception buffalo and continued walking. They caught up with the two large animals. Grizz had his hands behind his back. Angel walked up behind the mayor and grabbed one of her hoofs. She pulled it forcefully behind her back. Then the other. She cuffed them. Nick grabbed Leroy's gun and tossed it back. He slid both cuffs over each hand.

"Mayor Francine Longhorn and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Grizz, you are under arrest for the assassination of Anthony Fang. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against-" Nick started.

"Oh blah, blah, blah. The second you march us out those doors, you two will be shot on sight. They marched all the way to the front doors. They took the stairs down all eight stories. Sure enough, there were 30 police cruisers along with dozens of other agencies' vehicles. Every car had two officers in it, and they all had their guns pointed at them.

"Nicholas and Abigail Wilde! Step forward now!" Judy called through a megaphone. Longhorn and Grizz smiled devilishly. Nick and Angel stepped in front of the assassins. They walked towards Judy. She was carrying two pairs of handcuffs. The two mammals were laughing historically. They suddenly stopped when Judy hugged Angel and clipped the cuffs to her belt. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's okay, Mom. My stitches came loose, so I need to get them resewed. Love you," Angel said. She walked over to the ambulance. She climbed into the back and rolled up her bloody sleeve, revealing the bloody mess of her arm. The doctor started to work. He administered a numbing agent and a large amount of disinfectant.

"Wow. Whoever did these stitches did not have medical training," the doctor said.

"He doesn't," Angel replied. Nick walked over and sat down.

"I need you to check my stitches when you're done, Doc," Nick said. Judy was standing in front of them.

"Ah. Yes. Of course. I'm just fixing your butchering of your daughter," the doctor replied. Judy snickered.

"Thanks. I thought I did a good job," Nick said.

"Precisely why you, Mr. Wilde, are not a doctor," the doctor said. Even Angel couldn't keep in her laughter. The doctor finished up and moved over to Nick.

"Ugh. It hurts," Nick said, sounding dramatic.

"Well, if the shot was one centimeter to the right, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You are lucky to be alive. You are also lucky your surgeon knew what he was doing," the doctor replied.

"It's a she," Angel replied.

"Oh! Mrs. Wilde! You appear to have some competition," the doctor said. Nick and Angel started laughing for a straight five minutes.

"That competition… was… me!" Angel said in between gasps. When she finished, she began to laugh again.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Wilde. I didn't know," the doctor said. He continued to inspect the stitches. "Well. You're all good. I don't need to restitch anything."

"Thanks, doc," Nick said.

The trio drove home in a car Angel had never seen before. It was an older convertible that was a bright orange and it was powerful. Judy climbed into the driver seat and Angel was sitting in shotgun. Nick was lying down across all the back seats. Judy parked the car and did something Angel didn't expect. She tossed her the keys.

"What's this for?" Angel asked.

"It's just late," Judy said.

"Late for what?" Angel asked. "Oh. Thank you, mom. Best late birthday gift ever." She did a full tailspin and hugged her mother.

"You're welcome, Angel," Judy said. "Hey. Could you get the kids out of the house for a few hours in a little bit? I need to talk with your father," Judy said. Angel winked at her mother and lightly nudged her. "Oh my god, Angel!" Judy exclaimed, elbowing Angel in the gut.

"I've been shot and framed for an assassination. Can't I just have some peace?" Angel asked. "And can we have the next month off?"

"Hell. That sounds amazing," Nick said.

"I'll give you both a week," Judy said. They deserved it.

"Dad! Angel! You will never believe what happened!" Lucy said. Nick enveloped the kids in one big hug. "Your brother saved your mom?"

"More like hung out a 90 story window with a frag grenade blowing up 30 feet away," Richard said.

"About that. Did you scratch my shotgun? Because I will throw you out that window," Nick said.

"Oh my god, Richard. You're bleeding," Angel said.

"I just got grazed," Richard said, shrugging. "I already disinfected it with alcohol. I just bleed through the bandage. I need a new one."

"Come on, bud. We should go get you fixed up," Judy said. She walked into the bathroom and got a bandage, scissors, and a disinfectant cream. She took a soapy rag and cleaned Richard's leg. Then, she applied a huge amount of alcohol, and wrapped the leg in a bandage spread in the cream.

"Thanks, Mom," Richard said. She watched him limp away.

"Hey. Two every four hours. Three of it gets really bad, but you can only do that every 6. Use your dad's old crutches. They are in my closet," Judy called to Richard, tossing him a bottle of painkillers.

"Thank you. I'm glad I don't have to use Angel's old ones," Richard called back. Judy walked into the living room. There, Nick was passed out with Angel slightly next to him, slightly on top of him. Judy pulled a blanket over them. She curled up in the chair. She fell asleep for 10 hours.

15:33

When she woke, it was 3:30. She had a blanket over herself. She figured one of the kids did it for her. Judy didn't mean to sleep as late as she did. She stretched and yawned. She tossed her blanket off. She got up and popped her back. She walked into the kitchen. She saw a few plates with the last parts of their sandwiches. Judy made a quick sandwich. She should probably wake Nick an Angel, but they severely needed the sleep. Nick hadn't gotten any sleep in the last two 48 hours. She knew Angel was upwards of 72 hours since the last time she got any sleep. Judy walked over to them. She kissed each of them. She went upstairs to check on the kids. Everyone was all good. Richard said he was just doing whatever on his computer, but Judy figured that he was covering his tracks about hacking into town hall. She looked over at the window. It was covered in a sheet of plastic. She left him to his thing. Judy walked into the hallway. The ZPD had cleaned everything up with the body when she was rescuing Nick and Angel. The blood splatter was gone and the body had been hauled off. She looked to the back of the hallway the back wall laid peppered with bullets. She figured she would help him when Nick when she got back tomorrow. She walked into her room. She found the shotgun lying on the bed. She quickly checked the safety and then checked for ammo. Nothing. Richard had already unloaded it. She carefully put the gun back into the gun safe. The safe was an old turn code. Judy set the code in. 10, 12, 23. Nick never said why he liked that combination so much, but Nick used it as his his 6 digit passcode on his phone. Judy lied down. She began to read. Then she slapped her head with the book. October 12, 2023. That was the day Jackson was born. But that was a coincidence. Nick has been using that code long before that. She set her mind to it.

23:49

Angel awoke to the soft, slow rhythm of her father's heartbeat. She opened one, then both of her eyes. He was still asleep. She didn't want to move, but she didn't see a reason to. Any movement in an attempt to escape would likely disturb her father. Angel reached for her phone. She saw a lot of texts on the lock screen. She also saw the time. 11:49 pm. Angel opened her phone. The ringer was already off. She looked through her missed calls and messages. 27 missed calls, 91 unread messages, 10 unread emails. She went into her calls and found that most of them were from different officers at the ZPD. She never talked to any of them. It was the same deal with her emails. Her texts. The texts were mostly from her friends from high school. Lucy had also texted her several times. Then, Angel scrolled to the top. She read some texts from Andrew. The latest one said 'Call me. Please.' It was 15 minutes ago.

"Hey, sweet pea," Nick said.

"Hey, Dad," Angel said. She climbed off of him. "Andrew wants me to call him, so," Angel started. Nick waved her on and popped his back. Angel walked into the stairwell and closed the door behind her. She called Andrew.

"Angel. Oh god. I'm a wreck. Is there any way you can drive to the hospital?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. I think so. What did you do?" Angel asked.

"My dad had a heart attack and he's lying on his deathbed. My mom is out in the mountains. She's waiting for a flight to come in," Andrew said. "I can't do this alone, Ange."

"Wait. I'll come be with you, but my dad has a pilot's license. He may be able to help," Angel said excitedly.

"Oh my god, Angel. You god send," Andrew said. "Text me when if he will do it. It's at Dave's Private Airport."

"Will do. Bye, baby," Angel said.

"Bye." Andrew said. Angel came running into the living room. Her dad was looking through everything he missed.

"Dad. Andrew's Dad had a heart attack. His mom is up in the mountains. A place like Dave's Private Airport or something. Can you give her a ride?" Angel asked.

"Sure. Anything for the Todds," Nick said.

"Thank you. Want a ride to the airport?" Angel said, hugging her father.

"Sure. We taking your car or mine?" Nick asked.

"Let's take mine. I want to drive it," Angel replied.

00:31

"You're fueled up and ready for takeoff. You have enough to get you there and back," Nick heard Angel say, stepping into the plane.

"Thanks. I have to make a quick phone call before I leave. You can go be with him. Go," Nick said. Angel practically jumped into the car. Before he knew it, she was speeding off. He hit call and brought his phone up to his ear.

"Dave Private *yawn* Airport. How can I help you?" Dave asked.

"Dave. What's the earliest you are getting a vixen with the last name of Todd out to Zootopia International?" Nick asked.

"The next plane leaves at 6 am. Who is this?" Dave asked.

"Nick Wilde."

"Oh. Mr. Wilde. I'm assuming you need to pick her up. If you *yawn* leave now, you will get here around 2:30. That would give you a 30 minute land and takeoff window," Dave said.

"Alright. I can handle that. Is she there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Mrs. Todd. You have a phone call," Dave called. Nick waited a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Mrs. Todd. My name is Nick Wilde. I'm Angel's father. I have a pilot's license and a plane. I can get you out here, free of charge," Nick said.

"I agree to your terms except the fare. I will pay you," she said.

"That's really not necessary," Nick said. "Let's compromise. You pay for the fuel I use. My best guess would end up being $100 or so."

"Deal. Call it $100 even," she said.

04:37

Angel had her arm around a sleeping Andrew when her ears perked up.

"Angel," Mr. Todd said. She walked over to him. "Thank you for being here. It means a lot to me, but the world to my boy. He actually is able to get some sleep. You comfort him so well. I saw the news. That is true bravery. I only have one question. You could prove your innocence and put Grizz behind bars. Why did you go into the mayor's office?"

"I had a reason to believe the assassination was an inside job. And I'm glad I did. Otherwise, my family would be dead. I'd love to disclose more, but I can't do that. The rest of the case is classified," Angel replied.

"It's a shame. Oh well. And, Angel. Call me John," John said.

"Okay, John," Angel said. She walked back over to the sleeping Iris blue fox she called a boyfriend. He was a black color with his outer layer having a dark blue tint. His nose was the same color as the tinted fur. His eyes, however, were a soul piercing orange. He had a pink scar running down his left cheek. Angel put her arm around him. It was kind of awkward, with Angel being 7 inches taller than him, not with the ears, but they made it work. The two foxes were soon asleep, leaving the hybrid to her thoughts. She wondered where her father was. As if he was reading her mind, he and Mrs. Todd walked in the door. The two foxes jumped awake. Andrew went over to her mother and hugged her. He then moved out of the way to let his mother through. His mother broke down into tears at John's bedside.

"Mr. Wilde," John said.

"Yes?" Nick asked

"Thank you," John said.


End file.
